Makoto (Street Fighter)
Makoto (まこと, Makoto) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. She is a tomboyish Japanese teenager looking to bring back the glory to her late father's dojo. Biography Appearance and Personality Makoto sports a European-cut karate gi with minor patches. Underneath, she wears a red sports bra. Around her neck is a long, yellow hachimaki (headband) that hangs down behind her back. Her hair is short and somewhat messy, and she walks barefoot. Her body is very well-built for her age and size. Makoto is tomboyish and very competitive, always looking forward to new challenges. Although having little fashion sense for a girl her age, she still hates when she is mistaken for a boy. Makoto loves the heat of battles, and fights to revive the honor of her father's dojo. She fears no one, and will challenge any opponent. While she is still young and inexperienced, many fighters are impressed by her skill and power, and urge her to continue her training. According to Makoto's win quote against El Fuerte in Super Street Fighter IV, her favorite foods are sushi and sashimi. Makoto's fighting style is Rindoukan karate. With calmly performed special moves, rapid movements and punches or kicks that have her full body weight behind them, she has a lot more power than expected from her small body. She displays the "total victory with one hit" essence of karate. With her Tanden Renki, she demonstrates emotional strength in controlling her ki. Story Background Makoto is a young Japanese tomboy, raised in the rural Tosa region of Japan and trained in Rindo-kan karate. Since her father's death, Makoto's dojo has been floundering, and her older brother decided to become a businessman, leaving Makoto to elevate her dojo back to its former glory. Street Fighter IV series Makoto is horrified to discover the decrepit state the dojo is in and enters S.I.N.'s Third World Warrior Tournament in order to win money to renovate it. During the tournament, she encounters and fights Fei Long in the hopes that the publicity will enhance Rindo-kan's reputation. In her ending, she says that she "beat the pants off" of all her opponents - however, she didn't win any money since the tournament's host, Seth, was killed by M. Bison, leading to S.I.N.'s disbandment. She decides to rebuild her father's dojo by hand, and make money the old-fashioned way. Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Makoto develops something of a rivalry with kunoichi Ibuki, as shown by their alternate opening when they fight each other. She also finds Ryu and challenges him to enhance her dojo's reputation. After her fight with Ryu, the publicity attracts a swarm of potential students to her dojo. Makoto's non-canonical ending shows her standing in front of a pile of defeated fighters; among them are Cammy, Alex, Zangief, Ryu, T. Hawk and Dee Jay. The news on Makoto quickly spreads around, many fighters assemble at the Rindo-kan Dojo where Makoto beats them one by one. Her older brother informs everyone that only thirty challengers will be accepted. Makoto's brother and grandfather are happy to see how popular the family dojo is, and her brother tells their grandfather to take care of Makoto while he goes on a trip. In the meantime, Makoto is getting ready to face more fighters. Gallery Images Makoto big.jpg|Makoto in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike MakotoArt.jpg Makoto street fighter.jpg SSFIVMakoto.png Sf4charselectmakoto.png|Makoto in Street Fighter IV A smiling Makoto. A rare site indeed.png|Makoto's smile during her ending in SFIV SFVMakoto.jpg Trivia *She is quite similar to Spinelli from Disney's Recess. pl:Makoto (Street Fighter) Category:Female Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Passionate Learners Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Elementals